Alika (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Alika was a Ga-Matoran resident of the Fractures Universe, known for marrying Carnac and for participating in the Battle of Marlott. History Early life Like all other Ga-Matoran, Alika began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction the Matoran Universe. Following the completion of the task Alika was placed in the Southern Continent, along with a number of other Matoran. Originally lending her skills as an agricultural worker, Alika settled in a small coastal village with a vibrant Matoran community. Some time after her establishment in the area, a Le-Matoran Flax Maker named Carnac settled in the area and became a pastoral farmer. It was during this period that Alika encountered and Carnac were made responsible for tending to the village's Rahi population. The two developed a budding friendship until they entered a brief relationship and finally married. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Carnac volunteered for this duty while Akila conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence, travelling to Metru Nui instead. Carnac managed to survive a large duration of the War in active service of an Order of Mata-Nui combat regiment. He participated in a number of key battles before ending his military career at the Battle of the Southern Island Chain. During this particular conflict, Carnac was critically injured by a Rahkshi of Fragmentation and was rendered immobile. Had Toa Matoro not intervened to save his life, the Le-Matoran would have been killed. Thus, he owed the Toa a considerable debt and began to feel that his integrity rested upon him returning his thanks to the Toa of Ice. Order of Mata Nui Service Still severely wounded by his injuries, Carnac was given medical treatment and discharged from regular combat. However, he remained eager to continue to serve the Order of Mata Nui in hopes of repaying his debt to Matoro, much to Alika's dismay. Following the death of Toa Takanuva, the Kanohi Avohkii was notably smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Carnac was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Seeking refuge, both the Ga-Matoran and her husband were relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, in honor of a fallen Toa of Fire, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Carnac became a guard to the village shrine and Alika continued her life as an Agricultural Worker for roughly 90 years. Some time after the transformation of a Ko-Matoran named Jekkai into a Toa, Carnac was forced to take on longer watch shifts guarding the Inner Sanctuary of the fortress. Confiding her concerns for Carnac's safety in Toa Merra, the pair embarked upon a brief walk to Inika Falls, where the Toa of Water then revealed the corpse of Toa Jaller to Alika. Reassured that Carnac's position was infinitely better than that of the Toa at her feet, Alika returned to the lakeside to help load a Mahi cart with the timber and iron ore that had been cultivated that day. Whilst the citizens were divided, however, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team named the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the village, coordinating a successful occupation of the fortress of Marlott. Simultaneously, a rogue Toa of Air named Leontes and a Skakdi named Oltab ambushed Alika and her cohorts at the lakeside. During the struggle, Toa Jekkai was forced to jump off the rock to safety, but was unable to reach the shore and, instead, got swept up in the current of the lake. Immediately after, Merra was engaged by Oltab, enabling Leontes to incapacitate Kapla and causing Jekkai to lose his grip and be pulled away into a subterranean water channel. Now the only remaining Toa in the valley, Merra ordered the Matoran workers to retreat from the scene. Under the leadership of Sonitous, however, Alika joined her fellow Matoran in repelling the attackers with small rocks but earning them the attention of Oltab. Cut off from the group, Alika found herself cornered by the Skakdi, though she was saved by a wandering Toa of Plasma named Thode, who appeared on the scene alongside Jekkai. With the other Matoran covered by both Toa Merra and Toa Thode, both Leontes and Oltab staged a tactical retreat and fled the scene. Disobeying Merra's order for the Matoran to scatter and regroup, Alika stayed at Kapla's side, remarking that his Kanohi Mahiki had been irreparably damaged. Fortunately, Toa Thode was able to replace the Onu-Matoran's mask with a Kanohi Akaku of his own. Earning Alika's respect but still remaining morally objectionable for his skewered ethics, Thode then formed an alliance with Merra to reunite the Matoran villagers and mount a counter-attack. To Be Added Metru Nui The surviving group then fled to Metru Nui, where they handed the Kanohi over to the local Toa and were greeted as heroes. All members of the group were granted residence in Metru Nui as a reward for their noble actions. By this point, however, Toa Matoro had returned to the city and was acting as its ruler. Feeling he owed his life to the Toa, Carnac attempted to return the favor by becoming Matoro's personal body guard. When the Vahki Law Enforcement was dispatched to fight in the war, Carnac was offered the position. Post War Work Several months after the end of the 3,001 year War, Carnac witnessed Matoro's health deteriorating and was present when the Turaga collapsed in his chamber after waking up. In spite of this, however, Carnac refused to leave the Turaga's side and protected him more efficiently than ever, becoming something of a right-hand man for Matoro, which caused Alika further grief. Unfortunately, Matoro passed away shortly after collapsing in Carnac's arms. As it was later revealed that an assassin named Racasix had poisoned him, Carnac was blamed for not doing his job properly. Although the Le-Matoran was disgraced by this accusation, Turaga Vilnius requested that Carnac should continue working at the Coliseum due to the late Turaga Matoro's fondness of the helpful Le-Matoran. Carnac was re-employed as a Security Surveillance Officer, rather than his former job as the Turaga's personal bodyguard. This involved a slight decrease in his earnings. However, Carnac became extremely dissatisfied with his job as it no longer involved practical work and meant that he was confined to a small space full of old surveillance camera footage records. Abilities and Traits Being a Ga-Matoran, Alika would have controlled the Element of Water. However, being a Matoran, she did not have access this ability yet. In spite of this, she did have a considerable degree of natural flexibility and was capable of holding her breath underwater for prolonged periods of time. Mask and Tools Over the course of her life, Alika was known to have worn a Noble Miru. Whether this mask was worn throughout the entirety of her time in the Matoran Universe, however, is unknown. Whilst residing in Marlott, Alika was known to have carried a Pole Blade, a short staff with a bladed tip. This weapon was useful both in staking fish and as an instrument to cut down tree branches. Upon her arrival in Metru Nui, Alika adopted a Kanoka Disk Launcher. Trivia *Alika's character was based off of Elizabeth Proctor in The Crucible, a play written by Arthur Miller. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Frozen Calling'' - Not Mentioned By Name *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Matoran Category:Residents of Morica Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui